moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Fin
Fin is one of the two heroes of Haihead, along with Alize. Description Within the ruins of the lost world, an unexpected event occurred: a scouting party found a pair of survivors, teenage siblings who have not yet been corrupted by mind control. A brother and sister were found in a state of almost complete exhaustion, and it was later said that mere hours of delay would have led to their demise. Upon recovery, the two siblings will value the precious time they've been given. Taken to the Last Bastion, they began their long and arduous training, and in a few short years, they've acquired much more experience than the average soldier could in the same period of time. It is said that among all the residents of the Last Bastion, these two know that 'time and tide waits for no man', and such is their creed. Fin and Alize have taken upon themselves a mission of importance: together they march forward to eliminate any signs of threat in the way of Haihead's warpath. Unlike his sister, Fin himself has mastered the use of a custom automatic sniper rifle, with which he can kill multiple enemy troops at great ranges in short intervals. The weapon needs to be reloaded after a series of shots, but even then Fin can still kill to some extent. On the battlefield, Fin and Alize are inseparable. A unique nanotechnology design was created to allow them to greatly support each other. As long as the siblings are close together, they will heal each other rapidly, and be able to withstand a substantial amount of enemy fire. Overview Fin is the ultimate tool of destruction when it comes to dealing with ground infantry; not only does he kill most of them in one shot but he outranges most of them, including hero units. When coupled with Alize, their ability to heal eachother makes them nearly invincible to most attacks. However, his limited ammunition can leave him exposed, and without Alize by his side or an escort, he can't respond to enemy armor. Like other Foehn infantry, Fin is immune to dogs and spooks, uncrushable by normal tanks, and vulnerable to magnetic weaponry. Assessment Pros * Very effective against groups of infantry. * Heals rapidly when coupled with Alize. * Fin-Alize combo becomes an unstoppable anti-unit force. * Fast firing rate and reloading rate. * Effective attack range greater than that of standard infantry units. * Decent amount of ammunition. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Cannot fire continuously as it requires to reload after 15 shots. * Weaker when not coupled with Alize. * Cannot fire at armored vehicles, aircraft and structures. * Vulnerable to stun beams and magnetic weapons. * Only one may be present at a time. Quotes He is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * Our bond is unbreakable. * Together we are strong. * Fin. * The shark comes to land. * We will do what's right. * This is the finale. When ordered to move * Keep us close. * Fine. * Scanning. * Our strength is needed there. * Acknowledged. * We'll secure that area. * Be right there. When ordered to attack * Those past deaths deserve no pity. * Already dead. * Engaging the enemy. * No-scope! * They can't run away. * A perfect hit! When under fire * This is not my end! * I must stay strong! * Sister! Trivia * If both Haihead heroes' names are combined, they will form the word "Finalize". See also * Alize * Eureka * Uragan Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Hero